Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for closing railroad car doors. More specifically, the device is for closing standard forward and rearward facing doors of a hopper car to a position where the doors can be readily latched. In the open position, the doors hang vertically from horizontal hinges at the top of the door. In the closed position, the doors are latched so that the lower edge is inward of the upper hinge.
When railroad coal cars arrive at a delivery site and are emptied of their contents through their doors, the doors must be closed before the cars are reloaded or moved from the site. The metal doors are heavy and hang in an open position. Frequently, railroad cars are old and the doors and hinges are worn from weather and use. Commonly, car doors and hinges are frozen, dirty, damaged and lacking lubrication. Doors in such a condition are difficult or impossible to close manually. Moreover, closing the doors manually requires the worker to be under the rail car and occasionally, workers are injured when the doors do not close completely, fail to latch, and then swing back into the worker.